The present invention relates to font personalization, and more specifically, to font personalization using a communicated font transformation.
In this era of personalization and social media, the ability to stand out from a virtual crowd becomes increasingly difficult. Many of the social media tools provide multiple features to help us gather together information and share it with our colleagues. However, all content is represented using the same standard formats, such as fonts, which bring uniformity to the content but consequently make it harder to identify individuals and their contributions.
Typically, social media tools may include a graphic with the content, provided by the contributor and associated with their profile, as a means of tagging and assigning ownership or origin (e.g., a photo of the individual may be used for the graphic).
Handwriting is an often overlooked aspect of personalization through the transition from handwritten content to digital content. When receiving handwritten content (e.g., handwritten letters) from friends and family, the handwriting can often be instantly recognized. Most people would be able to identify the handwriting of family members and colleagues, and it becomes a subconscious effort to recognize a familiar author from their handwritten words.